particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Dovani
Dovani is the largest and most diverse of the all the Terran continents; likewise, its history is the most complex and difficult to understand. The fact that much of the continent's oldest event went unrecorded does not help to enlighten modern scholars. Nonetheless, the rise of the Dovani nations along the northwest shores has led to a strong interest in the pursuit of knowledge concerning the continent's past. Prehistoric era The period before the coming of the invaders from across the sea is known as the Dawn Age. Knowledge of this period is taken almost entirely from inter-cultural mythological analysis and from the scarce ruins of the Dawn Age civilizations. The former method only yields speculative results, but the latter has given modern historians surprising, even disturbing knowledge of the past. The great ruins of Klephom-täl and Maĵom were cities of inhuman proportions; they were discovered submerged under the Sea of Lodo, which is an ancient plateau that was flooded with the rising of the seas, while some scattered remains of other cities have been found half buried throughout the continent. The masonry is constructed of massive blocks of granite generally 14.9 by 14.9 by 23.84 meters large (note that the proportions follow the golden ratio). The ruined buildings that remain are windowless and simple, although many buildings are inscribed with massive glyphs dug deep into the stone. The glyphs are still undeciphered. This is basically the only material evidence of the Dawn Age civilization. The ruins are dated according to their locations relative to geological strata in the sedimentary rock. The discovery of these ruins from so far back (the oldest samples from before 120,000 BCE) threw off modern theories of human descent and origin. Although the only artifacts are made of stone, the Dawn Age civilizations must have been remarkably advanced in order to raise such massive structures. Modern man originated in Dorvik around 130,000 BCE, and all evidence says that these peoples only had caveman technology up until 7,000 BCE at the earliest. The existence of places like Maĵom and the rest severely confuses this "out of Dorvik" theory; how could such primitive peoples produce such advanced architecture and civilization? It even challenges the theory that there was one line of human descent. Baring the unlikely possibility of an extraterrestrial/divine intervention, the Dawn Age remnants simply cannot fit into the Dorvik Theory. The Dovani Theory states that there were at least two and possibly more independently arising lines of modern humans, only one of which dominates/exists in the present world. The similarity or dissimilarity of this “Homo dovanis” to the Homo sapiens is impossible to determine. It is likely that both arose from a single primate species that had spread across Terra around 1.5 million years ago. Some explain these massive ruins as non-human architecture of some race unknown to modern man; this idea originated when scholars noticed the striking resemblance of mythological characters from across the Dovani cultures. A great number of them speak of some distant ruined race of non-human creatures related to the gods which were departing the continent when man was first created. However, proponents of the Dovani Theory claim that Homo Dovani, with its probably unique physical appearance, would be viewed this way by the arriving Homo sapiens. In any case, the Dawn Age ended when the first Homo sapiens arrived around 7,000 BCE. Ancient Era Mengmai and the Kingdom of Gemu-Erka Shinjalan expansion Orinco city-states Tsekwon Empire Gao-Showa expansion Ancient Kazul Medieval Era Miranan Empire Llaqta Kingdom and Istapali Empire 729 and 942 Kyo Kingdom 736 Empire of Gao-Soto 819 Xinhan Empire 950 Asli Sultanate Colonial Era Discovery and early contacts Luthori Colonial Empire Egelian Colonial Empire Rildanorian Colonial Empire Alorian Colonial Empire Modern Era Second Colonial Era Category:DovaniCategory:History Category:History of Dovani